


A New Life Begins

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Students at Beacon, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life, kid!Nora, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: After getting married, Jaune and Pyrrha decide to settle down in a village deep within the forest to begin a new life together.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



The middle of nowhere....

That's what Pyrrha called it anyway. Jaune called it _adventuring into the great unknown,_ to which she laughed and added, “That's pretty much the same thing.”

“I guess...” Jaune replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“You _do_ know where we're going, right Jaune?”

“Pfft, of course I do! This may be the middle of nowhere, but we're not lost!”

“I'm just making sure.”

“You just don't trust me,” he muttered, squinting at his scroll. “We should be there in a few minutes.”

“It's not that I don't trust you,” Pyrrha said, responding to his former comment. “I was just making sure.”

A small smile curved on his lips. “I know.”

The two entwined hands as they slowly, but surely, were arriving to the destination of their new life.

* * *

“We're here.”

“Oh!”

A village.

In Remnant, there were many colonies spread across the world that preferred a simple life outside the cities. Many villages were scattered about in the deep places, often quaint and quiet, but this one was quite lively and bustling.

“Everything's already set up. We can move in today.” Jaune said, looking at his newlywed wife.

“That's great!” Pyrrha smiled with a hint of excitement. “Why don't we get some supplies first before heading over to the new house? It may be an assumption, but I highly doubt it's stocked with food already.”

“Haha, sure, let's look for some grub.”

The two headed for the market place, which had many stands set up that sold a surprising amount of goods. Pyrrha was drawn to one that was just outside the bakery, which showcased some of their daily specials. “Mm, this smells good. How much for a loaf--”

“GET BACK HERE!”

Pyrrha slightly winced at the loud voice coming from inside the bakery. The door burst open and a child—her face dirty and a loaf of bread in her arms—was sprinting out of there as fast as she could. A very angry baker shook his rolling pin, screaming that she needs to pay for that.

“Wow, guess there is some excitement in this place.” Jaune commented, coming to Pyrrha's side. Pyrrha, on the other hand, placed her hands on her chest. “That poor girl...”

Before the child was out of sight, she tripped on a rock and the loaf she had stolen rolled on the dirt. She tried reaching for it, until she noticed a big shadow looming over her. Fear shook in her eyes as she looked up into the angry baker's face.

“You filthy, little street urchin...” he said, repeatedly hitting the end of his rolling pin against the palm of his hand.

The girl's hands were shaking. She held them up, shutting her eyes, frightened—frightened she was gonna get the beating of her life. Until...

“Stop!”

The baker turned around (as well as everyone else), and stared at Pyrrha.

“Let her go. It's not worth it.”

“Woman, this girl constantly goes into my bakery and—hey, get back here!”

When his attention was drawn away, the girl quickly grabbed her now dusty loaf of bread and ran off. The baker stomped his foot and marched over to Pyrrha, shaking his rolling pin in her face, yet she remained calmed.

“Stupid woman, now look!”

“Pyrrha...” Jaune said roughly through his teeth.

“No. I'm not the one who is stupid.” she said sternly. “Yes, what that child did was wrong, but she knows nothing else. The fear in her eyes... the anger in yours... if there happened to be a Grimm in this proximity, it would've been all over this village.”

“I....” he tried to think of a response, but came up short. “Tch...”

“Learn to pick and choose your battles.”

Pyrrha hastily grabbed Jaune's hand and started walking away, leaving the baker—and village—much to think about.

* * *

“Jaune!” Pyrrha said with a laugh. “Why didn't you tell me we had all this food?”

“I told you everything was set.” he grinned.

“Yet you didn't try to stop me when we went to the market.”

“More food is good food!”

The two shared a laugh. It was already evening. They previously enjoyed lunch only a few hours before.

“I'll clean up--” Jaune was about to get up, until Pyrrha stopped him.

“I think I can handle a little cleaning. Besides, you cleared the table for lunch. It's my turn.”

“Guess I'll wash up then.” he rose from his chair, then placed his hands on both her shoulders. “See you in bed.”

“ _Jaune!”_

“We're going to sleep, aren't we? It was a long journey!”

“Sure.” she rolled her eyes, cheeks flushed—but only slightly.

“I'll go wash up now.”

“As you should.”

Pyrrha finished cleaning up the table, gathering all the trash they accumulated. She sighed as she tied up the small, black plastic bag. They hadn't even lived here a full day, and this was their _second_ bag of trash.

Coming through the side door, Pyrrha proceeded to the back of the cabin where all the trash cans were lined. But then.... she stopped. And _listened._

It was noisy back there. It sounded like someone, or _something,_ was going through one of the trash cans. Suddenly, one of them tipped over, causing a loud _crash_ sound. Eyes widened, Pyrrha rushed over there to find--

A small girl crawling out of a tipped over can, a very familiar girl. She pulled out a bone and started nibbling on the scarce amount of meat that was still attached to it. Pyrrha gasped, only seconds later followed by a “what's going on?” from a frantic Jaune appearing behind her—whom wore only a towel around his lower half.

“It's her.”

“Her?” Jaune looked toward the trash can. “Oh...”

It was the girl that stole a loaf of bread. Short orange hair and big green eyes that shook in fear.

Pyrrha took one step forward, the girl inched backward. “It's OK; I'm not going to hurt you.” she assured her, bending down. “Hey, can you tell me your name?”

“It's... Nora...” she replied.

“That's a pretty name,” Pyrrha told her, pulling out a handkerchief and proceeding to clean the girl's face. “My name is Pyrrha. The blonde behind me in a towel happens to be my husband, Jaune.”

“Right....” Jaune suddenly felt embarrassed, looking down at himself. “Should've worn pants at least.”

Nora giggled a bit.

“Are you hungry?” Pyrrha asked.

“Huh? Well ummm...” she looked off to the side, then slowly nodded.

“Is that why you were digging through our trash cans?”

Another nod.

“Well, we can't have that.” Pyrrha stood up, wearing a smile. “It's not healthy to eat leftovers that have been thrown away. If you would like, come with me and we'll fix you a proper meal.”

Nora's eyes grew wide. “Really?!”

“Pyrrha means what she says.” said Jaune. “What do you say?”

“Nnn... uh-huh.”

* * *

“Holy smokes, how much can this girl eat in one sitting?!” Jaune said, shocked to see Nora consume in mere seconds her third helping.

“She hasn't properly eaten in weeks, maybe months.” Pyrrha told him, then she looked over at Nora. “Maybe you s _hould_ slow down a bit. We wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache.”

Nora paused. Then belched. Followed by giggling. “Can I have dessert now?”

“Sure. Help yourself.” Pyrrha said with a laugh. “Sweets are held in the bottom cupboard over there.”

“Thank you!” Nora sped off to the cupboard, practically ripping it open and searching for something to fit her fancy. “Huh, what's this?”

She pulled out a large cereal box, which in turn made Pyrrha cringe. “Oh, well uh, that's...”

“...Pumpkin Pete's cereal!” Jaune finished. “It's really good. In fact, it's my favorite. Pyrrha was actually featured on it once!”

“Yeah....” Pyrrha wasn't much a fan of the cereal, especially being forced to eat it for promotional purposes. Jaune loved it though; in fact, the hoodie he was wearing just so happened to be a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie (yes, he finally put on some decent clothing).

“Can I have some?” Nora asked.

“Sure! Let me show you how to set it up.” Jaune took out a bowl and some milk, pouring them together. “It's really sweet and crunchy.”

Pyrrha sighed, but still couldn't help but smile. “Don't eat too much.”

“Ignore _Mom_ other there.” Jaune said, which caused Nora to giggle.

“Mom?” Pyrrha froze a bit.

“So what do you think?” Jaune asked, concerning the cereal. “Good, huh?”

“Yeah!” Nora already downed one full bowl and was getting some seconds.

“Man, I'm starting to feel hungry again....” Jaune grabbed himself a bowl and started pouring. “I think I'll have some too.”

“Hey, Jaune!” Pyrrha called.

“Mhmph?” that was supposed to mean _what_ but Jaune's mouth was full of cereal already.

“...when you're done, I need to talk to you.”

Jaune gave a thumbs up, then continued to enjoy his cereal with Nora.

* * *

“You want to adopt her?”

Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune scratched the back of his neck. “Gosh Pyrrha, I don't know... we barely just got married.”

“I never said it would be easy.” Pyrrha turned her head to see Nora still at the dinner table, contemplating whether she wants to eat more or finally call it quits. “You and I were lucky to have a family that cared about us. I want her to have that too.”

Jaune sighed, but he couldn't argue. “Okay. You convinced me. Let's give her the family she never had. No, even _better.”_

Pyrrha's face beamed. “Thanks, Jaune."

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend~
> 
> This is my first time writing a RWBY AU, and I had fun! I thought it'd be a cute idea to age Nora down and have Jaune and Pyrrha adopt her.


End file.
